Kurt Cobain
thumb|264px|Kurt Cobain as a Musican and Activist Der Selbstmord des Frontmanns, Kurt Cobain, der Kultband Nirvana war für viele Jugendliche ein Schock. Früh gab es Spekulationen ob hinter dem Selbstmord vielleicht doch ein Mordkomplott steckte, welche aber schnell in das Reich der "Fan-Mythologie" verbannt wurden. Kurt Cobains Tod Am 3. April 1994 meldete Courtney Love, die sich als Cobains Mutter ausgab, Kurt Cobain als vermisst. 5 Tage später wurde die Leiche von Kurt Cobain auf den Dachboden seiner Garage in Seattle vom Elektriker Gary Smith gefunden. Da der offensichtliche Eindruck vom Tatort dafür sprach, dass sich Cobain selbst mit einer Schrotflinte in den Kopf geschossen hatte unterblieben nähere Untersuchungen des Tatorts (vgl. Marilyn Monroe). Cobains Tod wurde von den Ärzten auf den 5. April festgelegt. Mordtheorie Indizien und Beweise Die dreifache Überdosis Man fand in Cobains Blut nach seinem Tod eine dreifache Überdosis Heroin. Anhänger der Mordtheorie sehen meist hier den Beweis dafür, dass Cobain entweder schon tot oder völlig unfähig gewesen sein muss eine Schrotflinte zu benutzen. Kritiker dieser Theorie behaupten, dass Cobain durch seine fast schon legendäre Heroinsucht soweit immunisiert gewesen sein könnte, dass ihn selbst diese dreifache Überdosis nicht umbrachte. Eine Immunität gegen Heroin ist medizinisch jedoch unmöglich. Des weiteren wurde Valium in seinem Blut gefunden. Valium ist dafür bekannt dass es die Wirkung von Heroin noch einmal verstärkt. Freunde bestätigen immer wieder, dass Cobain nicht depressiv verstimmt war. Die drei Patronen und der Fingerabdruck Die Schrotflinte mit der sich Kurt Cobain erschossen haben soll war eine Browning Auto 5. Sie war mit 3 Patronen geladen, obwohl jedem hätte bewusst sein müssen, dass für einen Selbstmord eine Patrone ausreichend ist. Auch konnte Cobains Fingerabdruck nicht an der Waffe gefunden werden. Ausserdem lag die leere Patronenhülse auf der anderen Seite des Patronenauswurfschachtes der Browning das auf einen Gegenstand oder eine Person hindeutet an dem die Patronenhülse abgeprallt und auf die andere Seite abgelenkt worden ist. Der Abschiedsbrief Nähere Untersuchungen zu Cobains Abschiedsbrief zeigen, dass die letzten beiden Sätze in einer anderen Handschrift verfasst waren als die vorhergehenden. Auf dem Stift mit dem der Abschiedsbrief verfasst wurde, fand man keine Fingerabdrücke. Ausserdem fand man in einem Rucksack von Love Zettel mit Handschriftübungen, die den letzten Zeilen auf dem Abschiedsbrief verblüffend ähnelten. Kurt Cobains Kreditkarte Am Morgen des 8. April kam es zu einer Benutzung von Kurt Cobains Kreditkarte, wie kann das sein, wenn er doch schon am 5. April tot gewesen sein soll. Dies ist aber nur ein schlechter Indiz, denn wenn man etwas einkauft wird einem öfter erst ein paar Tage nach dem Einkauf das Geld vom Konto abgezogen. Jedoch sagte Courtney Love dem, von ihr engagierten Privatdetektiv, dass sie Cobains Kreditkarte sperren ließ, als dieser Verschwand. Täterschaft Courtney Love Kurt Cobain und Courtney Love waren ein Paar wie es widersprüchlicher kaum sein kann. Courtney schrieb man sehr wenig Einfühlungsvermögen zu, während man Kurt eher für ein Sensibelchen hielt. Ihre Beziehung sorgte dafür, dass beide Musiker sich gegenseitig in ihrer Popularität steigerten, so dass manche böse Zungen behaupteten, es hätte sich eher um eine Medien-Ehe gehandelt. Cobain zeigte allerdings öffentlich wie verliebt er in Courtney war. Dennoch schien die Beziehung in die Brüche zu gehen. Kurt der sich kurz vor seinem Tod schon von Nirvana getrennt hatte, wollte sich vermutlich auch von Courtney trennen, um mit seinem alten Leben abschließen zu können und sich um seine Tochter zu kümmern. Courtney dürfte davon wenig erfreut gewesen sein, einerseits verlor sie im Fall einer Scheidung Cobains Geld und dazu noch an Popularität. Auch wäre ihr Mann wohl kaum zu einer solchen Legende geworden, wäre er nicht schon so jung gestorben. Der Ablauf der Ereignisse stellt sich laut dieser Theorie so dar: Courtney Love fand Cobain, vermutlich schon unter Heroineinfluss, am 5. April auf dem Dachboden wo dieser ihr seinen Rückzug aus dem Musikgeschäft und eine baldige Scheidung offenbarte. Courtney, die die Folgen für sich erkannte, brachte ihn darauf hin dazu, dass er mehr Heroin zu sich nahm bis er schließlich bewusstlos wurde. Dann nahm sie die Schrotflinte und erschoss Cobain und stellte das ganze als Selbstmord dar. Letztendlich fügte sie noch zwei Sätze an Kurts, vermutlich für die Medien bestimmten Brief, wodurch dieser zum Abschiedsbrief wurde. Auf der Trauerfeier noch im April in Seattle schrie Courtney, vermutlich vom Zorn über die Anteilnahme an Kurts Tod, heraus "Er ist ein Arschloch!" Die Konservativen Eine eher weniger verbreitete Theorie besagt das hinter Cobains Tod konservative Kräfte stehen (meist Regierung oder CIA), die die Symbolfigur Kurt Cobain auslöschen wollten. Man befürchtete das Cobain die Jugend dazu bringen würde vermehrt Drogen zu konsumieren und so immer mehr Leute dahinter kämen was denn der wirkliche Grund für das Verbot von Drogen ist (Bewusstseinserweiterung). Ein Lebenswandel von Kurt Cobain zu einem verantwortungsbewussten Drogenkonsumenten hätte vermutlich den Konservativen mehr geschadet als er es schon als selbstzerstörerischer Rockmusiker tat. Jedoch nahm er unter anderem die Drogen, um seine Magenschmerzen zu lindern, da es die herkömmliche Medizin nicht konnte, denn die Art und Ursachen seiner Magenprobleme blieben unbekannt und er versuchte auch mehrere Male von den Drogen, sowie auch Zigaretten und Alkohol wegzukommen, was die Theorie unlogisch und abstrus macht. Des weiteren kann man nicht wirklich sagen, das die Regierung etwas davon hätte, wenn sie ihn auslöschen würden, zumal es dann garantiert Fingerabdrücke an der Waffe geben würde, mit der Cobain sich erschoss (schließlich ist die CIA ausgebildet). Außerdem kann man den Rausch von Heroin nicht wirklich bewusstseinserweiternd nennen. Dies macht diese Theorie höchst unwahrscheinlich. siehe auch *Klub 27 Category:Person Category:Musik Category:20. Jahrhundert Category:Verschwörungstheorie